cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Philopolis
}} The Philo Republic, commonly called Philopolis by English speakers, is a directly democratic unitary republic. The capital is Filipi, named after the ancient greek city of Philippi. The National Language is Þhilo. History The earliest known inhabitants of Philo can be traced back to the 20th Century BCE. It has been theorized that Proto-Philos migrated to the island from the south in search of better lands for agriculture and to escape neighboring warring tribes. The Proto-Philos practiced a unique form of Paganism, though the religion became obsolete by the 5th century CE. They also made great strides in science, medicine, agriculture, philosophy, architecture, infrastructure and politics. For thousands of years, the Philos lived in relative peace, in systems of municipal democracy. Government Citizens of the Philo Republic are considered the supreme head of government and congress together once a month in their respective cities to vote on local, provincal and national issues. This has been the classical government of Philopoiis, albeit in the past at a much more local level. Although this "town hall" system forms a working government, there also exists a representitive government which serves mostly to unify the provinces and handling with foreign entities. Legislative Branch The Legislative branch consists of the Philo Senate, comprised of 200 members. The Philo Senate mostly serves to Executive Branch The Executive branch consists of the National Council of the Philo Republic (often abbreviated as NCPR), comprised of five members. Each Councilperson is elected. Princep Councilor is Judicial Branch The judiciary consists of three levels of courts. Premier Courts The first level of courts in which all cases start. There are three premier courts: *Civil Courts - the dealing of civil law *Penal Courts - the dealing of criminal law *Administrative Courts (law dealing with how government is run) Cases begin in their respective court. Each individual court is headed by a judge. On average one premier court exists in each department. Appalate Courts The second level of courts hears and tries cases being appealed. Unlike the first level, the courts are not divided. There is one appalate court for each province of philopolis. An appalate court is headed by a judge of judges. Supreme Court of Philopolis The court of last resort. It is comprised of six Justices and one Judgemaster. Members are appointed by the Princep Councilor to serve twenty-five years. National Subdivisions Demographics Religion Philopolis is a secular state with anti-clerical leanings. Although a majority of the population is atheist, there are religious minorities. These include Holidays Date Name Notes January 1 New Year's Day The beginning of the new year. This day marks the traditional end of the holiday season. Febuary 12 Darwin Day Celebrates the birth of Charles Darwin, discoverer of the laws of evolution. April 28 Emergence National Holiday September 22 Halloween last Friday of November Thanksgiving A day to be thankful and optimistic. The day is ended with a huge celebratory meal. December 25 Gift Day A day to exchange gifts. Category:Nations